


Beach Waves

by MaxtotheMaxi



Series: Reckless Emotions O' Lilith [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxtotheMaxi/pseuds/MaxtotheMaxi
Summary: Summer time is for new discoveries.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Reckless Emotions O' Lilith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990639
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Beach Waves

The subtle crashing of waves; the radiance of the summer sun; Lilith buried her toes into the beach sand, sighing at the tingles that gathered around her ankles. Her mind wandered in the emptiness of half-sleep. Her ears home in on that beautiful sound; Edalyn’s mirthful yelping coming from beyond the shore. Her mind’s eye conjures images of her sister slashing around in the cool murky water. She focused on Edalyn’s new swimsuit; the blood-red two-piece contrasted her pale skin and highlighted her blazing orange hair. Her strong athletic build was emphasized as well as her budding womanhood.

Often Lilith would stare at her sister’s bust; outsiders would just as often mistake for envy. It wasn’t jealousy that spurred her ogling but rather _desire._ Her curves have matured with a frightening speed, not that Lilith was complaining, almost every night her head rested on them. She has taken to feeling her sister, all under the guise of sisterly inspection: _Oh, your top is loose Edalyn, let me fix it!_

She was so lost in her own head; she didn’t hear the crunching of sand getting closer and closer.

The shock of cold lake water yanked her from her daydreaming! Edalyn’s laughter danced around her as she shuffled for her glasses.

“Edalyn, you rotten sister!” she half-laughed half-screamed.

“You know you love me,” she chirped while dumping another bucket of frigidly cold water over Lilith’s head, earning another manic yelp, and an increasingly irritated sister. 

“Get back here!” Lilith hollered as she summoned an abomination. A smile of wicked glee took hold of her features, she pointed and yelled, “Abomination capture!” The creature, with remarkable speed not attributed to such a thing, barreled directly at its victim. The said victim seemed not too concerned about the hundred pounds of purplish goop hurtling right at her; indeed, her frolicsome disposition amplified! A grand smile adorned her face as the abomination scooped her up into a Snaggleback hug, twirling her around as it turned back to its master.

“Oh no! It’s got me,” Eda playfully mocked.

Lilith’s wicked smile stayed in place.

“Wait,” Eda realized what was about to happen, “Lily wait a sec…”

“Abomination throw!”

Edalyn was launched several feet into the air above Theodora Lake, screaming in surprise as she arched through the air, and crashed in the dead center. Water sprayed high into the sky from the impact. Lilith stood by with a satisfied expression on her face.

A few seconds when by.

No Edalyn.

Then a few more.

Still no one.

Lilith's heart skips a beat. _Fear._

She was half-way out before her mind caught up with her legs. A shock of fiery hair appeared on the surface, she swam faster and faster. _Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright!_ She reached the younger girl and had feared the worst, only to be met with bright _(very much alive)_ gold eyes and a dangerous smirk. Without any warning Edalyn used her full weight to push her sister underwater, after coming back up for air; Lilith was seething.

_I could have killed her right then if I hadn’t almost literally tried to do so._

“You can’t stay mad at me, Lily.” That much is true. However, a realization occurred to her.

“Edalyn, you rotten sister. I was wearing glasses.”

A look of bewilderment passed over her sister’s face, her eyes studied her for a moment, Lilith’s bluish-grey eyes filled with resignation: _sans eyeglasses. Oh, crud._ Eda, look down to the water, then to her face, back to the water, back to Lilith, back to the water;

“Shit.”

Lilith sat in her bed reading; _The Iron Tree,_ a book that she has read repeatedly. It had a soothing quality to it, like returning home after a long weathering journey, to be greeted with the warmth of nostalgia. After today’s events, she definitely needs a little reprieve. Her eyes focus past the pages; to the opened grand arched window. The summer breeze carried the smell of fire-roasted meats and vegetables, the sun escaped past the thickness of the forest, birthing twilight. The water shimmered at the fleeting light of the sun. In the distance fires from other lake houses dot the shoreline. Lilith thinks it's beautiful.

“You are awfully quiet, Edalyn.” Her sister’s arms hang-off her shoulders.

“I’m just thinking,” she huffs. A bit more affectionate after nearly drowning to retrieve Lilith’s glasses at the bottom of the lake. A silent apology.

Lilith’s book rested in her lap as her hands intertwine with Eda’s. _Always warm, always inviting._

“I am sorry for throwing you,” her voice was reflective.

“No big deal. I thought it was fun and we _should_ do it again!” Her hands squeezed and fingers danced. “Wait, ‘til we get our staves. We can fly over the lake and jump in from really high!”

“I can’t wait to heal your broken bones,” Lilith jests.

“You will have fun. Someone has to drag you out of your room, or you might fuse to the bed.”

“You rotten sister,” she slumps backward; pushing them together into the mess of covers. Her head lays in-between her sister’s chest, her ears brush against her swimsuit. “Are you going to change? You have been wearing that thing all day.”

“I have been swimming al’day,” her voice vibrates the back of Lilith’s head, “It is too hot and humid to be in anything else. I might just walk around naked.”

Lilith’s heart stalls.

“Yeah, I mean no. We aren’t-you can’t…the windows! All of the windows!” Lilith’s ears are _iron hot!_

“I was just joking, but it’s rather tempting, isn’t it? The thrill of being seen,” Eda shivered.

All the while Lilith laid there, blood pumping along her neck, rushing to her ears, mind involuntarily showing her sister in a series of compromising positions. _Think of something else._ Her mind flashed a naked Edalyn (in all her blaze of glory) striking a pose while inviting Lilith to bed. _Ahh, no!_

“Girls! Time for dinner!” saved by her Mother’s booming voice! _Thank the Titan!_

Eda shifted, her lips hovered over Lilith’s ear, “Race ya. First one there gets the Hamwyrm steak!” Like a flash, Edalyn was out of bed and out the door, before Lilith could register the words. “Com’on Lily your gonna miss out on the steak!” she called out behind her.

Lilith instantly missed the warmth they had gathered; even though she was relieved to have a distraction from where that conversation was going. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feet prickly from the dampness of the floor. That shame rested on her spine like an ice cube. Over these last few months, she has grown to accept that it will be here forever. She isn’t as self-conscious of the dreams anymore, after all, _who could they hurt?_

_Besides herself._

Edalyn poked her head into the room, “Come on Lily, your food is gettin’ cold! The fire feels amazing, hurry up,” Eda marched to her sister snatched Lilith’s by the arm, and practically dragged her out of the bedroom.

Dinner was relaxing, the hum of strange wildlife, the soft breeze carrying the smoke of the fire away, the gentle purr of her family’s voices; _this is wonderful._ Edalyn found her favorite lounging spot: Lilith’s open lap. She draped herself over sister like a drop cloth. This is what _The Good Place was like._

Lilith awoke to the sound of tapping.

_Tap-tap-tap-tap_

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. Edalyn’s body was absent, _never a good sign._

_Tap-tap-tap-psst!_

_Psst! “Lily are you awake?” whispered the darkness._

“I’m now,” she croaked.

" _Sshh! Be quiet, I don’t wanna wake up the whole house,” Edalyn hushed._

_“Okay, ok, what time is it?”_

_“Around two, now get up! Let’s go out to the beach,” Edalyn insisted._

Lilith breathed out. Shaking the sleep from her head, she felt for her glasses, only for them to be handed to her. Eda stood by her side of the bed, even in the dim light of the waning moon, Lilith could see the impatience roll off her.

_“I’m only going with you because I know you will get into trouble if I don’t.”_

_“Yes!”_

Lilith rolled her eyes as dramatically as she could in the dark. The grand arch window squeaked as Edalyn delicately pushed it open, every second made Lilith cringe, but the rest of the house remained still.

_“Heh.”_

The beach wasn’t that far from the lake house or the arch window, the forest floor gave way to the sandy shore, the sand itself took a strange blue hue in the ambient light of the retreating moon. Lilith couldn’t make out any silhouette on any part of the surrounding shore. The sky was dotted with millions of billions of stars, the waning moon hung low in the night sky, at least her eyes could now make-out things in her general area. She should have suspected her sister would want to go late-night swimming; as it’s her nature.

Lilith turned to witness a scene right out of her fantasies, for the second time in as many hours her heart stopped dead in her chest.

“What?” Edalyn asked casually like she wasn’t disrobing out on the shore. Her swimsuit was ridiculously easy to discard, and Lilith might’ve exploded if it hadn’t happened so quickly. Her sister looked at her expectantly, gesturing with her hand. “You have heard of _skinny dipping, right?”_

“Only in my dreams,” it was out of her mouth before she could catch it.

“That’s a weird thing to dream about, sis. But, hey, I can make your dreams come true! Take off your clothes!” she happily declared.

_I must be dreaming._ She pinched at her skin. _Ouch. Nope, not dreaming._

“I-I, okay, wait, Edalyn. I don’t know about this,” _what are you saying? Clothes off, now!_

Eda blew air through her nose, “Let’s just have some fun. Isn’t thrilling to be naked out here? Freeing? Wild? The prospect that someone might get a glimpse,” she wangled her eyebrows.

“O-okay. I, I will do this,” Lilith's hand shook as she lifted her shirt free of her person. The concept of breaking so many rules of etiquette (not to mention the whole wanting to bang your sister thing) was threatening to overload her brain. Now, came her bottoms, off in a flash. The air of the hot summer night reaching her exposed body was an odd sensation.

“Last one in is a dirty troll finger!” Edalyn laughed. She dived in with the grace of a swan. Lilith watches only a moment before gingerly skipping to the water edge. Her feet sunk into the wet sand of the shore, _one foot after the other!_ The water was a contrast with the hot air above, the initial shock was a jolt to her system if she wasn’t awake before she is now.

She swam out to her sister floating on the water. In the moonlight, she could make-out the erectness of her nipples, the goosebumps that litter her skin, and the wild bush between her thighs. How often had she dreamed of this? She was determined to anchor herself in reality; a reality where it was _gross_ to want one’s, own sister. She could feel that _deep_ well fill-up with nefarious emotions.

_I can control myself. I can control myself. I can control myself._

“Ya’know, you need to let go. Lose control, you have been _so_ wound-up, don’t you want to let loose? Go wild?” Edalyn’s voice was calm. Her golden eyes reflected the universe above, an ocean of endless stars stared right back.

_What?_

Lilith’s hand reached for her sister’s, but it found itself spread out along Eda’s stomach. The tactile feeling of smooth skin sent a quiver throughout her body striking her core. Edalyn let out a sudden gasp at the contact. She didn’t move the hand away.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Eda probed, ignoring Lilith’s offending hand. The question caught her off guard.

“No. I haven’t, have you?” Lilith dreads the answer.

“One. Asmodeus Gillian. Do you remember him?”

Lilith nodded.

“He wasn’t a good kisser, I think,” her voice trailed off.

Lilith’s other hand traced along Eda’s clavicle.

“I haven’t kissed anyone like that,” Lilith whispered.

Their eyes met, cold blue on hot orange, “No?”

Lilith nodded.

“Kiss me then.”

“Huh?”

Edalyn gave her a look, “I said ‘kiss me’ no one will find out.”

_I am back in bed right now. I must be, this can’t be real! This can’t be real!_

Eda sunk below the water. Slowly she emerged in front of her sister. Lilith rarely sees her sister like this, face holding a serious expression, the one she has when she is trying to figure something out. Something complex and she is right on the cusp of discovery. That shame was buried by the piercing golden eyes of the one she loves.

“Well?” she pressed her body firmly against Lilith, “Kiss me.”

Without any hesitation, Lilith pressed her lips to hers, all function in her brain ceased. Lilith pushed forward to deepen the kiss, to her surprise, Edalyn’s tongue met hers halfway.

_What is going on?_

They broke apart to breathe. Much needed air fills their lungs, the water is much warmer now, the air cool against their skin. Edalyn studied her sister’s face; looking for something.

“Did you like that?”

“I-I, yes. Yes, I did.”

“We should swim back to shore,” Edalyn spoke with a somber tone.

“O-okay.”

They didn’t put on their clothes, opting to instead book it back to their shared room, all in the buff. The moon still lazily slept in the ocean of stars. Once back inside, window shut and covered, towels to soak up the wetness of the night’s activity. It was hard to keep control out there in the water but with the half-focus on not drowning, kept her darker impulses at bay. Edalyn dried herself off, unlike the many times they have in front of each other, there was an underlying tension in her actions. She looked conflicted. _Prepare for the worst._

She hadn’t said a word since the beach, it put Lilith on edge, _please just say something!_

“Are you okay, Eda?” using her preferred name was the only tactic she had left.

“I’m, I’m coming to terms,” she said her tone neutral.

“Please forgive me, Eda, please?” Lilith tried to defy those tears tingling behind her eyes.

“There is nothing to forgive, Lily,” Eda came to her sister and rested her head on her chest. “I wanted to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“I know you love me.”

“Of course, I love you.”

“ _You know what I mean Lilith.”_

“Oh.”

“Let’s go to bed and talk about it in the morning. Okay?”

“Okay, Eda, okay.”

Edalyn might be of smaller stature but with the ease of familiarity moved her sister to the bed. Lilith felt so much that it was like not feeling anything at all, a place of balance. Her sister crawled on top of her, looking down at Lilith, she winked. Their lips met again, slowly and carefully, before the kiss grew hot. They fought for dominance, a battle Lilith knew she was destined to lose, she didn’t care much. She drifted off to sleep with redden lips.

Lilith woke up to the sun in her eyes, the smell of breakfast lingering into her nose, and the weight of her sister on her side. _Was it all a dream? Had to have been, right?_

She shifted to face the sleeping beauty, feeling under the blanket; she felt the bare-naked skin. Eda’s eyes fluttered open but had a hard time not dozing off. When she finally wrestled herself to the waking world, she smiled a small smile, her eyes full of love. Edalyn rose to her sister’s lips and gave her a kiss.

_Not a dream, those beach waves._

**Author's Note:**

> Not as angsty as the last one. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


End file.
